Report 815
Report #815 Skillset: Discernment Skill: Powermask Org: Shofangi Status: Rejected Apr 2012 Furies' Decision: We do not feel that the solutions offered are appropriate, nor even that they would represent a worthwhile 10p skill. We also do not like the idea of having a skill to track Manifestations, which are inherently marked as non-trackable. Problem: Powermask (Fabled 50%, Discernment) is a 10p defense that masks one's name on powerlogs when they cause a drain due to actions such as slaying cosmic entities. It also gives a chance to block active attempts to drain one's power reserves. For a general skill, the powercost is quite high for one of such very little utility. Necromancy Drain is currently the only active skill available that is able to actively drain power reserves after escozul was changed to drain from prompt instead, and the chance of blocking is not particularly high. Very rarely will one seek to hide his name from powerlogs as well, and thus the defense usually goes highly unused. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow powermask to also work on tics of escozul, occasionally protecting one from its power drain. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, slightly increase the chance of blocking. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: In combination with either or both solutions presented, reduce the power cost and/or consider adding additional functionality to the skill, allowing one to actively sense when a manifestation is nearby (with different messages returned depending on how close/far it is) Player Comments: ---on 4/11 @ 09:46 writes: I support solution 3. Don't see a problem with any of these solutions. ---on 4/12 @ 01:04 writes: I don't really mind it and use up a refresh tic on it. I'll agree with solution 2. ---on 4/12 @ 01:05 writes: Increasing the chance to block would be a pretty explicit nerf to necromancy since it would be be the only skill affected. Maybe solution 1 or 3. No to 2. ---on 4/12 @ 01:11 writes: A tangent idea for this skill - it was available since the games start it seems and we'd like to modernize it to be more relevant. An idea is to make it a passive manifestation finder when enabled - if you're within 3, or maybe 5 rooms within a manifestation, it'll let you know. The skill will still cost 10p to raise, but it won't last forever, maybe 5 mins. This'll make it relevant to todays needs. ---on 4/12 @ 10:24 writes: I am happy with any of the solutions presented here. It's a skill that sees very little use, in my opinion. Maybe it's just me, but if I am doing actions where powermask would apply, I would much rather the org SAW what I was doing than hide it, heh. ---on 4/13 @ 08:38 writes: Updated Sol3 to include the manifestation idea. ---on 4/13 @ 22:28 writes: Any of the solutions here, and I do like Vadi's idea quite a lot actually. ---on 4/14 @ 05:00 writes: Any solution is fine, I like 3 in particular ---on 4/14 @ 20:14 writes: Any of these solutions works for me. ---on 4/15 @ 20:11 writes: I like the idea of giving this ability more use. Happy with any solution. ---on 4/15 @ 20:20 writes: There has been concern raised about this reducing the utility of escozul. I can see that, given solution 1. Should escozul be given a different form of boost afterwards, if 1 went through? ---on 4/20 @ 18:50 writes: I would support any of the above solutions, but as an alternative suggestion how about it allows you to mask one of your vitals to discerning for let's say 5mins, still costing 10p? Something like POWERMASK MANA, and for those 5 mins, your mana would show a randomised value similar to that Harmony chant? Too strong? ---on 4/21 @ 00:24 writes: The harmony mantra is obvious when it's on, because of the randomised power, plus it limits mantra choices. I don't think powermask needs it, as having a single stat masked would be a lot harder to catch onto, especially if it's available on top of everything else (only req being power, as a general skill). ---on 4/23 @ 16:47 writes: No thanks at all to being able to mask vitals. Any of the proposed three solutions works for me.